


Lost and Found

by leonidaslion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshot for the prompt: lost in the woods</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aynslee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aynslee).



“Okay,” Dean finally admitted when it was so dark that they’d both been tripping over their own feet for almost an hour, “We might be lost.”

“Gee, you think?” Sam returned dryly, rubbing at his bruised knee.

Dean was silent for a moment and then he asked, “So what now?”

“I don’t know, Dean.” Sam tried glaring at his brother, but it was probably a waste of effort since he couldn’t actually see more than a few inches in front of him. “Why don’t you ask that raccoon over there for directions?”

“Yeah, you’re fucking hilarious,” Dean grunted, and then there was rustling, followed by a sighing noise of relief from the vicinity of the forest floor.

“What’re you doing?” Sam demanded.

“Going to sleep,” came the matter-of-fact answer.

“ _Now?_ ”

“Can’t do anything about getting out of here until we can actually see where we’re going,” Dean said pragmatically. He sounded half-asleep already. “If we keep on like this, you’re gonna twist your ankle or something, and then I’ll have to listen to you bitch and moan all night.”

Sam tightened his jaw— _he_ hadn’t been the one complaining about a stubbed toe for hours now—and then sank down next to his brother. Dean was being an annoying jerk, but he was also right. Besides, they’d been up since the ass crack of dawn, and Sam was tired. He squirmed around on his back for a few minutes, trying to get comfortable, and then jumped as Dean’s hand closed around his arm.

“What?”

“Come here,” Dean insisted, pulling him over. Like, practically _on top_ of him over. Sam went from exhausted to pretty damned awake in about two seconds.

“Dean, this is—”

“Stop freaking out, dumbass. It’s cold out here. Don’t want you catching anything.”

Dean manhandled Sam’s head down onto his chest, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and holding him close. Sam could hear his brother’s heartbeat against his ear—could smell Dean’s familiar scent overlaid with the green, living odor of the woods all around them. Smelled nice. Smelled really nice. Maybe a little _too_ nice.

 _Oh fuck, not now!_ he thought desperately, and tried to detach himself from his brother before it was too late.

“I’ll be fine, man: really. I can—” And then his foot slipped in a patch of leaves and he fell in a sprawl, his left knee ending up tucked between Dean’s legs and his— _oh shit_ —erection pressed into his brother’s hip. Dean went still beneath him.

 _Fuck fuck fuckity fuck._

“Sammy?” Dean said in a strangled voice. “Is there, uh, something you want to tell me?”

Alternating rushes of ice and fire were coursing through Sam, keeping him from getting his shit together and moving away. Keeping him from even trying to bullshit his way out of this. They lay there quietly for what felt like hours, and then Dean’s hand tightened on Sam’s shoulder.

“Is this for me?” he asked, and rolled his hips up.

Sam shuddered on top of him, a low moan falling out of his mouth.

“Oh yeah,” Dean murmured. “It's _definitely_ for me.”

The low, indecipherable tone of his brother’s voice sent another helpless shudder though Sam. “D-Dean, I—”

“Dude, for once in your life, just … just _stop_.”

“Stop what?” Sam whispered, afraid to know but unable to keep himself from asking.

“Stop thinking,” Dean answered, and then Sam was being rolled. He was being pressed down against the earth with his brother on top of him, and holy _fuck_ those were Dean’s hands fumbling at his fly.

“Dean, what—”

The rest of his question was cut off by Dean’s mouth blanketing his, and then Sam was too busy trying to remember how to breathe to even consider asking anything else. Dean’s tongue was in his mouth, demanding and hungry, and his hand was down Sam’s pants, slipping inside his boxers to—oh, _Christ_. Dean was jerking him off with hard, almost violent strokes, the back of his other hand brushing at Sam’s upper thigh while he was doing … something … with it.

Then Dean was pulling away, lifting off of him. _No,_ Sam thought, and reached after him desperately.

“Not going anywhere,” Dean said. Then his hands were back, gripping the waistband of Sam’s boxers. “Lift.”

Sam quickly obeyed and Dean yanked down and then Sam’s ass was lying against something prickly and cold—pine needles, probably. Later, he was gonna be pissed about that, but right now Dean was grabbing his cock again and the whole needle issue didn’t seem like such a big deal. Dean shifted, pressing something else into his hand and against Sam’s cock: something soft and silken laid over unyielding strength.

Sam made an embarrassing noise because he knew what that was—that was Dean’s dick— _fuck_ —Dean’s dick right there next to his and Dean’s hand working them both and it was dry and a little on the painful side but it was so fucking good that Sam found himself babbling for more. _Harder, faster, want you in me, need you now._

“Shh,” Dean whispered, catching his lips in another breath-stealing kiss. “Shh, Sammy, I’ve got you.”

His voice was gentle and his hands rough, a contradiction like always, and it was right. It was so right that Sam didn’t think it was possible for it to get any better and then it did. Dean licked a long, slow stripe along his jaw and up to his ear, his breath hot and moist and loud, and panted, “So fucking gorgeous, you don’t even know,” and came all over his own hand and Sam’s cock and Sam just … just lost it.

When he came back to himself, Dean was still draped over him. Still sliding his thumb idly across both of their spent cocks and dropping kisses along his jawbone.

Sam stared into the darkness, his limbs filled with a heavy languor and pine needles embedded in his ass, and thought that he had never been so sure of where he was in his entire life.


End file.
